Mommy Dearest
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: A Yuri/Futanari lemon story involving incest love between Jessica and her mother Rosalind. This story also includes several other characters, some not even from the "DQ" series in general, as well.


_**[Disclaimer] I do not own anything, okay?! Geez!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] This is a twisted story, I know, but that IS the point... so, suck my nuts. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I hate errors so much, you know? "The King of Fighters 14" straight up rapes "Street Fighter 5", by the way. Well, at least in MY humble opinion. I do like both of the games, though X3**_

 **(Mommy Dearest)**

Inside of the Albert family's large and humble home, a somewhat busy Rosalind was elegantly sweeping up the wooden floor with a long straw broom. ' _Life has not felt THIS good to me in so long it feels... Jessica and her friends sure know how to live life. Well... in ways, I suppose_ ,' said Rosalind inside of her mind, laughing to herself quietly.

A couple of minutes later, Jessica then walked inside of the room, the teenaged girl quickly spotting her mother and smirking at the mature woman. Rosalind looked over at Jessica and flashed a smile right back at her young daughter, the cleaning woman eventually looking back down at the wooden floor and continuing to sweep up some dust.

Beginning to slowly walk over towards her mother now, the long pigtailed girl calmly spoke to her mother, "Good morning, Mum. How are you this very fine day?"

"I'm doing just fine, if you really must know. And how is my slut of a daughter doing today? Haven't you sucked an early morning dick or two today? Perhaps from one of your dick having lady friends?" playfully teased the older woman, a smirk on her face now.

Mere seconds later, Jessica was now standing right behind of her beautiful mother. "No, not yet, Mum. Do not worry, though, I most certainly will. I'll suck off plenty of girls today. I'm sure they will not mind it at all, either," said Jessica with a devious look on her face, her right hand firmly spanking her mother's big bottom afterwards.

The redheaded mother jumped up a little bit in surprise, but otherwise remained very calm. Rosalind then looked at Jessica for a second or two, but then turned herself back around and continued to clean up the smoothly wooden floor. "Touching my bum now, are you?"

"Yes," simply answered back the frisky daughter, Jessica nonchalantly slapping Rosalind's wonderfully round ass yet again, but much harder this time. "And my, such a lovely bum it is..." then whispered out the young daughter, now starting to squeeze her own mother's left buttock, and really strongly at that. "Hmm...! Mum, I couldn't help but notice that you are wearing a much, much more close-fitting dress than usual. Trying to show off your big ass now, are you?" then asked the girl wearing the low-cut purple blouse, soon using both of her two hands to painfully smack both of her mother's large, rounded, and very soft feeling butt cheeks. "I suppose all of the compliments from the girls the other day really got to your head, yes?"

"Well, maybe a little. I must admit that I **do** look rather nice for my age, don't you think?" playfully spoke the mature woman with a giggle, Rosalind shaking her huge bottom around very slightly after asking her frisky daughter that question of hers.

The red haired daughter then spanked her smiling mother's left buttock three times straight, each firm slap from Jess's left hand much more harder feeling than the previous one. After letting out a few sexy sounding giggles, Jessica then spoke back to her mother, "With an ass as fat as this? Yes, I do agree. Your tits look marvelous, as well, Mum."

"As do yours, Jessica. You've got them from me, you know?" tittered Rosalind, the older woman no longer even caring about sweeping the floor anymore, but still doing it regardless of her own feelings about the boring task at hand.

The teenaged daughter just kept on groping her mother's plump and clothed butt. "Mm...! I know I did. G-gosh, Mum!" voiced out Jessica somewhat loudly, her left hand slapping Rosalind's soft ass **hard** once again. "This booty of yours is so amazing...!" Jess then firmly spanked her giggling mother's round, jiggling bottom two more times. "Such a fat, juicy ass. You're **such** a tease, you horny old bitch."

"I need to be fucked," bluntly breathed out Rosalind, the mature redhead uncaringly dropping the straw broom straight to the floor now.

After smacking Rosalind's bottom very hardly again, Jessica then merely told her mother in a rather seductive tone of voice, "Turn around, you whore. Give your daughter a kiss."

Upon hearing her young daughter's words, Rosalind quietly laughed and turned herself around now. "You're such a naughty little bitch."

Jessica immediately slapped her mature mother quite fiercely across of her own face. "Shut up, cunt."

Rosalind only smiled at the girl, purred sensuously, tightly wrapped both of her arms around of Jessica's curvy hips, and then soon started to lovingly kiss her daughter on the lips. Rosalind's hands also firmly gripped on both of Jessica's round and plump butt cheeks seconds later, as well. Jessica also hurriedly wrapped her own arms around of her mother's curvaceous waistline, the long pigtailed daughter now strongly grabbing onto her own mother's big and very shapely bottom.

Jessica anxiously kissed Rosalind right back with such fervent looking passion, the horny teenaged girl sharply smacking and happily jiggling around her moaning mother's fat, clothed, thick booty cheeks with both of her petite hands. Rosalind, as well, playfully gave her daughter's bubbly, round shaped bottom a few rough spanks of her own, both mother and daughter moaning so very deeply inside of one another's wet and spit dripping mouths like complete lust drunken lovers.

Eight long minutes later, Jessica then slowly pulled away from her busty mother's amazingly soft feeling lips, a thick string of saliva now connecting both of their moist lips together. "You're such a whore, Mum," giggled the big breasted daughter, now licking her lips.

"And so are you, if you haven't noticed that already," replied back the big booty mother, also licking her own lips as she gave her well-endowed, seventeen year old daughter a half lidded and still sexually hungry looking gaze.

Maribel then suddenly walked inside of the room, the young girl making sure to close and lock up the wooden door behind of herself, as well. "H-hello, you two. Um, did I...?"

The redheaded teenager slightly backed away from her mother before she calmly voiced out to her younger friend, "Oh, no, no, no, Maribel. In fact, you're **right** on time, you little cutie."

"Hello, little Maribel. My, how cute do you look today!" merrily spoke the motherly woman, smiling and waving at the curly haired girl.

Maribel smiled, blushed, and waved right back at Rosalind. "Aw, thank you, Miss Rosalind. You look nice today, too."

Looking at her mother again, Jessica glared at the mature woman with an irritated looking expression before rudely saying to her, "Maribel ALWAYS looks cute, you fat ass slut. Learn to open your eyes up a bit more, bitch."

"Watch your mouth, cunt, before I slap it silly," crudely retorted back Rosalind with a scowl.

Now looking back at Maribel again, Jessica then started to say, "Anyway, you're just in time to see me fuck my Mum like the whore she is-"

"Actually, Jessica... I was thinking about something else. Well, at least for now, that is."

"Oh, really now? And just WHAT is that, Mum?" then asked the big chested daughter, now placing her hands on top of her womanly hips.

Fourteen minutes later, Rosalind now had on a very large strap-on, her daughter Jessica was right in front of herself while on all fours, and the mature mother has been brutally fucking her slutty daughter's big, round ass completely silly for the past few minutes now.

"Bitch...!" uttered out the hip thrusting woman, smacking Jessica's right ass cheek very hardly soon after she even spoke out the foul sounding word, thus leaving a red mark on the teen girl's jiggling buttock.

"Oh, YES, Mum! Please, f-fuck me harder, Mommy...! Ah!" loudly moaned the girl with pigtails, the wailing daughter breathing ever so hardly now.

Maribel was sitting down on the wooden floor, stark naked mind you, right next to them both while simply watching the two going at it. Her pretty, green colored eyes just kept on staring at both of their plump asses jiggling all around so sexily as this beyond raunchy act merely continued on and on.

"I remember washing and wiping this bottom of yours clean when you were just a baby, Jessica..." panted out Rosalind, still roughly pounding her moaning daughter's wobbling rear-end. "But, now!" she then shouted while slapping her sexy daughter's soft booty really harshly. "Now, I'm fucking it! I'm fucking your slutty ass **HARD** because you're a whore, Jessica!" Rosalind soon spanked her daughter's rippling behind four more times, the horny mother eventually starting to pound Jessica even harder now. "You're such a whorish fucking bitch!"

Jessica continued to moan rather loudly, she slowly lied her upper body completely flat onto the floor, and she even began to literally drool in purely intense feeling pleasure now. "F-FUCK ME, MUM! OH, F-F-F-FFFFUCK MEEEE...!"

Rosalind just sharply smacked Jessica's left booty cheek before shouting at the girl, "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH, CUNT! Take Mommy's fake dick like a s-slut, little Jessie! Take it all, BITCH!"

"O-oh, SHIT! OH, FUCK YOU!" quickly yelled back the red haired daughter in such heat, the teenaged girl trying her very best to match up along with her own mother's violent thrusting speed.

Rosalind spanked her daughter's jiggling ass again as she continued to pound her silly, and Maribel just sat there casually as she happily continued to watch both the mother and her daughter aggressively make love together. Practically an hour later, Maribel was still sitting down watching the mother and daughter roughly making love together, the curly haired teen fingering herself viciously while looking totally captivated in the taboo act that was happening right before herself.

' _Mrs. Albert is f-fucking destroying Jessica! T-this is so hot that it_ _ **HURTS!**_ ' voiced the green eyed girl inside of her own mind.

Jessica was wildly bouncing herself up and down on top of Rosalind's crotch, groping her mother's full breasts as she did so. The young daughter was panting really hard, gritting her pearly white teeth, and also kept on cursing very loudly as she continued to shamelessly ride Rosalind's huge strap-on cock. Smirking at her daughter, and also breathing rather hardly herself, Rosalind then tightened her grip on her cursing daughter's deliciously curvy hips.

"You like that?" asked the red haired woman, spanking Jessica's wobbling ass hard with her left hand.

"Ah, FUCK y-yes!" grunted back the daughter, her voice steadily becoming louder.

"You like having a nice and hard COCK inside of your bum, eh?" then asked the mature woman, her right hand now slapping her daughter's round butt quite painfully hard. "Like a dirty little whore, huh? You like it nice and deep! I know you do!"

"Oh, y-yes! Yes, I do!" happily roared the girl with long pigtails, now beginning to ride her mother's toy the hardest that she could. Jessica soon opened her pretty eyes back up, looked right down at Rosalind, and then loudly yelled at the smiling woman, "I love r-riding my Mum's thick, bulging dick as she FUCKS my dirty fucking ass like a dirty f-fucking slut! Oooohhhhh...! Mm, Mum, k-keep on fucking me good! P-p-please!"

"Oh, fuck...!" quietly whispered Maribel, biting her bottom lip as she continued to watch them both; and also finger herself skillfully, as well.

"I love w-watching your big tits j-jiggle in my face when I'm fucking you, Jessica! You have such gorgeous breasts!" sighed out Rosalind before starting to hardly suck, and lick, on her daughter's left hardened nipple, and then soon her right nipple.

"Y-yes, worship my breasts, you old bitch!" yelled Jessica, moaning soon afterwards.

Rosalind took her wet mouth away from her teenaged daughter's big breast along with a loud popping sound, seconds later then smacking Jessica extremely hard right across of her own youthful and very beautiful looking face. "Fucking whore...! Watch your FUCKING mouth!" warned the mother.

The redheaded teen just gave her mother a smug looking grin and laughed at her. "Y-you slap like a bitch! Do it har-" Before Jessica could even finish her words, Rosalind suddenly gave her daughter's pretty face five extremely hard feeling slaps, the mature mother's hard smacks alternating from left to right, as well. "Y-yes, Mum, FUCK! Treat m-me like a whore! I'm such a d-dirty fucking little cunt!" proudly exclaimed Jessica immediately after her very short facial punishment, smiling widely and groaning really loudly.

Rosalind then spanked both cheeks of Jessica's jiggling booty very roughly, the panting mother now starting to drill her busty and moaning daughter's asshole like a wild animal. "Cum for Mommy!" screamed Rosalind, slapping Jess's round shaped butt again with her right hand. "Cum for your mother r-right this instant, you slutty little whore!"

And seconds after hearing the older woman saying that to her, the red haired teenager then reached yet another orgasm rather strongly, Jessica's well-endowed body shivering and shuddering all over. After relishing the wondrous enjoyment of her sexual afterglow for a while, Jess soon fell down on top of her busty mother, the both of them panting very hardly as they lovingly gazed at one another.

"Oh, Mum...!" huffed out Jessica, now quickly beginning to deeply tongue kiss Rosalind on the lips.

Rosalind kissed Jessica right back for a very long while, which happened to be several minutes of passionately making out, quite honestly. Five minutes later, the redheaded mother then suddenly spanked her daughter's left buttock with a really powerful feeling upwards strike. Soon enough, Rosalind gently pulled her smooth mouth away from her daughter's own moist lips before saying to her, "All right, honey, get off of me and suck my cock now. I want to see you suck it for me."

Jessica quietly giggled as she then removed herself from off of her mother's big strap-on.

"C-can I suck it?" nervously asked Maribel with her left hand raised up in the air, her cute face looking timid.

"Hmm?" hummed the older woman, now looking at the green eyed teen.

"It's... b-been inside of Jessica's butt for so long and... I kind of want to taste it for myself, to be honest," then voiced out Maribel, her adorable face blushing a light shade of red soon after finishing her own raunchy sounding statement.

"Maribel..." then whispered Jessica, flushing red herself as she looked at the younger girl.

After letting out a few good laughs, Rosalind then naughtily said to Maribel with an honest smile on her mature looking face, "My, so kinky of you, little Maribel. Well, go on ahead then, dearie. Suck my slutty daughter's ass juices from off of my dick, you little tramp."

The young teen immediately began to sloppily suck off the much older woman's large sized strap-on, and she did it very hardly at that. Maribel had both of her eyes closed as she anxiously kept on bobbing her head back and forth, the young girl moaning ever so quietly as she did the dirty deed. ' _Mm, it fucking t-tastes_ _ **SO**_ _good, t-too...!_ ' said Maribel inside of her mind.

Jessica roughly smacked Maribel's right ass cheek thrice, firmly gripping the moaning girl's very soft buttock soon afterwards. "Such a fucking naughty girl...! See why I fell for her, Mum?" asked the girl with long pigtails as she smirked at her mother.

Rosalind now had her left hand placed on top of Maribel's happily bobbing head. "Dirty girls are always much more fun, yes? She's simply a whore. A cute, young, obedient little whore. Every woman is a slut in the inside, Jessica. It's all just a matter of bringing it from out of them," wisely spoke the older woman with a naughty looking smirk of her own.

"Spoken like a true slut, I must say," then giggled out Jessica as she sexily crawled over towards her own mother, the both of them now beginning to ardently kiss each other like lovers once again.

Many moments later, Rosalind was now grabbing on Maribel's left hand as she slowly, and sexily, was walking right in front of the young girl. "A quick shower together shall do us some good, yes? We all want to be our cleanest before the big party."

Maribel was just dreamily staring at Rosalind's very huge, perfectly rounded, really soft feeling, and beautifully jiggling booty cheeks swinging around left to right extremely sexily as they all continued to walk together. ' _Miss Rosalind's butt is s-s-so BIG...! Holy fucking Metal Slime shit! She's, like, "Queen of the Milfs" or something!_ ' exclaimed the green eyed girl inside of her own head.

Not being able to help herself at all right now, Maribel soon boldly slapped Rosalind's thick and huge bottom super roughly with her right hand. Both of her own two eyes then widened from the amazing jiggling after effect of Rosalind's big butt being firmly spanked like that, as well.

"Your ass is h-huge, Mrs. Albert! Gosh DAMN...!" loudly spoke Maribel, still staring straight at the older woman's ample, rotund booty wobbling around as she continued to slowly walk in front of herself.

"I get that a lot," lowly expressed out Rosalind with a sexy sounding chuckle.

Walking behind of the two other females, Jessica was biting her bottom lip while looking at both Maribel and her own mother's ass cheeks jiggling around as they walk on forward together. ' _Mm...!_ ' thought Jess, grabbing Maribel's plump looking ass right afterwards.

More moments later, all three of the girls were now inside of the hot watered shower. Maribel was standing right in-between of both Jessica and Rosalind, her head being playfully squished by both of the mother and daughter's healthy, big, and really tender feeling breasts. The young teen smiled very happily as her cute face simply continued to get rubbed on by huge, soapy, and beautifully perky looking boobs. Soon enough, Maribel even began to suck HARDLY on each of their hardened nipples in an alternating fashion; she also kept on motor-boating both of their large tits, as well.

"Puff-puff, bitch...!" quietly spoke both Rosalind and Jessica practically right at the same time, seconds later slowly gazing over at one another, and then soon passionately starting to sloppily tongue kiss each other.

Much, much later on that very day, all three of the girls soon arrived at the Stone Cloud and inside of Patty's bar during the nighttime.

"My, it seems like we're all a tad bit late here," said Rosalind as she looked around the place.

Jessica then harshly smacked her mother's round, plump behind two times with her right hand. "Aside from that, I must say that your fat bottom looks so very delicious in this extremely tight dress of yours, Mum. I mean, my goodness gracious!" loudly spoke out the perverse behaving daughter, spanking Rosalind's big, soft, jiggling booty three more times, and much more harder at that. "This dress is even tighter than the one you had on earlier before...!" Jess then smiled at her mother. "You're such a whore, Mum."

The mature woman quickly pecked Jessica, and also Maribel, gently on their soft feeling lips before uncaringly voicing out with a smirk, "I've **always** been a whore, Jessica." Rosalind then began to slowly walk away from them both soon after saying those words to the teenaged redheads.

Both of the teenaged girl's then roughly smacked Rosalind's perfectly huge and deliciously round shaped ass with a sharply curved hand; Jessica spanked the woman's right buttock and Maribel spanked the woman's left buttock.

"There goes probably the finest ass that I've ever seen walk away from us now..." sadly said Maribel, the girl practically drooling as she watched Rosalind walking away from them both.

"Yes, and hopefully somebody fucks it soon," lewdly uttered Jessica with a smile, also watching her own mother's fat looking, bouncing butt cheeks sexily moving up and down as the mature woman elegantly continued to sashay away from the two of them.

Nera was bent over the main bar desk while getting fucked hard by a futa Cammy White. Meena was futa fucking her dear sister Maya right over a bar table in the doggy-style position. Alena was futa fucking a bent over Princess Daisy **brutally hard** in the corner somewhere. Aurora was strongly sucking off a futa Robin, and by Robin I do in fact mean the female Robin from the game "Fire Emblem: Awakening", just so you know. And Bianca was busily making out with Patty herself down near the main bar desk.

Robin soon noticed Rosalind and gasped loudly because of it. "It's HER!" joyfully wailed the white haired tactician, now looking over at her wife, which is Nera, still getting roughly fucked by Cammy. "Nera, babe, it's Rosalind! Miss Milf is BACK, baby! Woo-hoo!"

"Hello, Robin. It feels so nice seeing you all here again tonight," calmly spoke Rosalind, warmly smiling at Robin.

The tactician magician pushed Aurora away from herself, ran behind of Rosalind, fell down onto her knees, hugged around the mature woman's curvy waistline, and then suddenly buried her face deep in-between of the clothed ass crack of the much older woman's very big and round shaped butt. Robin soon began to sniff in really strongly and shake her head back and forth, the white haired magician sighing in sheer delight as she perversely continued to anxiously sniff the redheaded woman's very plump booty.

Rosalind then closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned herself over a little bit. ' _It's GOOD to be back!_ ' thought the mother of two, the woman sighing very loudly now.

Robin very hardly spanked both fleshy cheeks of Rosalind's perfect looking ass, the big bottom tactician then starting to hungrily jiggle the mature woman's incredibly soft feeling butt cheeks against of her own face. Eventually, Robin even began to playfully bite both of Rosalind's clothed and very soft feeling ass cheeks through her tight-fitting dress, which did make the much older woman bounce up and giggle from time to time.

"I just **love** how your thin fabric dress is riding straight up this massive ass crack of yours...!" said Robin with a smirk, slapping Rosalind's right rounded buttock super strongly, thus making the woman's plump butt cheek jiggle around quite a bit. "Say, could you, like... f-fart in my face, maybe? Pretty please? I know that this fat and fine ass of yours has some ammunition inside of it somewhere, thickness! Come on! Give it to me!"

Rosalind immediately laughed rather nervously at Robin's very crude sounding request. "My, I actually almost forgot just how... odd your sexual desires can truly be, young Robin. You AND your wife, that is."

"Yeah, so... is that a 'no', then?" asked the magician girl.

"We'll see, we'll see. I did eat a lot of my homemade cheese potato casserole right before I even came up here along with Maribel and my whore of a daughter Jessica, so... who knows what could happen, you know?"

"Mm, sounds good to me...!" then moaned a very pleased sounding Robin, now beginning to happily motorboat, and also strongly sniff, Rosalind's very big and warmly soft feeling booty some more.

Hours later, Rosalind was now bent over a small bar table with a "fucked silly" looking facial expression on her flushed face, the horny mother loudly moaning and groaning out incoherent sounding words of not understandable euphoric-like pleasure.

"What was that, Mum? I couldn't quite hear you!" giggled Jessica, the slutty daughter shamelessly rubbing her round shaped butt up against of her own mother's drooling face.

Gritting her perfectly white looking teeth rather tightly together as she continued to desperately fuck the naughty mother over the wooden table, Nera then ejaculated her non-fertile futa sperm deep inside of Rosalind's tight womanhood. The blue haired girl soon sighed rather breathily as she slowly pulled her large penis from out of the much older woman's dick hugging hole, Nera now backing away from her somewhat slightly.

"Phew!" then panted out the really beautiful maiden, now holding her own chest all daintily with her right hand. "That was my... fourth go, I think? My, she is just so beautiful and warm," kindly said Nera with a bright looking smile on her innocent face.

"Damn straight she is, Nera!" merrily agreed Robin, later getting behind of Rosalind, slapping her fat ass hard, grabbing her tightly by the hips, and then suddenly plunging her own thick futa cock so very deeply inside of the mature woman's widely gaping anus. The thick tactician now quickly began to fuck the redheaded mother super aggressively all over again, happily moaning and closing her eyes shut tight in unbelievable feeling pleasure as she did so, as well. "Oh, yeeaaahh...!"

Nera then very sharply spanked Robin right in the middle of her now jiggling and very big looking buttocks. "Yes, my sweet, rock her world!" sweetly voiced the blue haired wife, eventually hugging Robin from behind as she then started to softly kiss all down her magical woman's neck and back oh, so very tenderly.

Maribel was strongly sucking and groping on Jessica's very large breasts; she also occasionally motorboated the sexy redhead's well-endowed chest, as well. Cammy White continued to watch them all, Aurora continued to watch them all, Meena watched them, Maya watched them, Patty was cleaning up a few empty wine glasses, and Alena just continued to futa fuck the ever living royal shit from out of Princess Daisy's fat, soft, and flawlessly rounded ass somewhere in the background.

Every girl there, even including Alena since Daisy herself even did it at some point in time, ran a **ROUGH** futa girl train on Rosalind for many, many hours straight that very same steamy night.

All in all... Look, I don't know, okay? The show is over, anyway.

 **The End!**

 _ **Um, yeah, thank you for reading! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


End file.
